Eternal: shadow
by Dark-seer57
Summary: Jack is that one kid at school that everyone knows, this makes some people view him as a commodity. When word gets out about his fighting skills he gets kidnapped and changed. Trapped in a new world with no way back he must fend for himself or die trying.
1. Kidnapped

Jack was walking home from school using side streets and back alleys that seemed all to familiar to him when he heard a voice from behind him, "Hey Jack! It's time for your payment!"

He burst into a run knowing he should be able to lose whoever is following. All of a sudden he stumbled ending up on the ground with a nose full of mud, "Dam cats!" He spluttered, still in shock from the fall he looks up to find his pursuers on top of him. The one on his left, Bill grabs his hair and pulls him to his knees.

"Hey Jack, catch!" Yelled out one of the three boys surrounding Jack. He looked up to see a stick hurtling straight for his face. As it struck he felt the bones in his nose give way and then he felt no more.

Jack woke up strapped to a table. "What the Hell?" He whispered as he struggled against his leather restraints. After about five minutes of struggling to break his bonds he gave up and took his time examining his surroundings. He was trapped in a room with his feet facing the only way in or out. "How convenient," he thought to himself. Continuing to look around he noticed a rack of tools and machinery on the wall to his right. The tools where covered in blood and a severed hand lay on the table. The colour drained from Jack's face when he heard the sound of jangling keys. In a state of pure terror he tried, to no effect, to break his restraints once more. The door handle turned and the door opened slowly revealing a tall silhouette of what looked to be a cloaked man. The mysterious figure stepped into the room and a man in a lab coat stepped in beside him.

"This is the one?" The mysterious figure asked.

"Indeed he is, and as I said he is quite the fighter," the man in the lab coat replied.

"Good, he will need to be for this to work, get those machines hooked up," the cloaked figure drawled in a cold, monotone.

Jack struggled with all his might for one last attempt at freedom. As he struggled he watched the man in the lab coat wheel over what looked to be a life support system, including a drip filled with a glowing gold liquid. The man in the lab coat proceeded to push the drips needle into Jacks elbow, however this act was noticed by Jack who immediately screamed in pain. The cloaked figure annoyed by this fact walked up to the table Jack was struggling on and placed his palm on Jacks head and whispered, "Zel ok nin varash." Jack felt a searing heat where the strangers hand was placed and the blacked out.


	2. Dragon realms

"Zel ok nin varash."

The final words Jack could remember before he blacked out. They struck a strange cord inside his heart, as if someone had reached out and was manipulating his very soul, but before he could pinpoint what this feeling was or why it felt so familiar he was abruptly pulled back to reality by a searing pain all over his body. Slowly he became aware of the hands firmly holding his upper arms in a very uncomfortable position. His foot hit a stone on the floor and he suddenly awoke to the fact he was being dragged towards a vortex of swirling light. Jack began to struggle to break his holder.

"Quit struggling, we're doing this to help you!" A familiar voice grunted behind him.

"Kidnapping me on my way home? That's your idea of helping someone? Who are you people!" Jack exclaimed in frustration.

"We are the shadows in a room full of shining lights, however we are not what is important right now. What is important is you discovering why this is happening," replied the familiar voice.

"I don't care why this is happening, I just want to go home!" Jack sobbed as he began to cry.

"Look at yourself, do you really think your family would let you back in if they saw what you will become?" Questioned the familiar voice.

Jack sick of not knowing who it is he is talking to turned around only to have the person carrying him strike him on the back of the head.

"Ow," it was at this moment however that Jack had a glance at his exposed arms, "what the hell? What have you done to me!"

"It is not what we have done to you that matters but what you do in the future with this gift," answered the voice.

Jack remained silent for a time, examining his arms. The veins that would normally be hidden where clearly visible, pulsing from within with a gold light. Jack felt his holder release him and looked up in time to get kicked in the back and sent flying through the vortex of light. As he fell through he thought he could make out a grass covered hill top with weird looking creatures walking around, then everything went black.

Jack woke with a start when he felt cold, icy water hit his face. He spluttered, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes of the water left over. When he stopped blinking, satisfied that he would be able to see clearly, he was met with the faces of two puzzled dragons, one male and one female. Jack jumped up in shock, scared out of his wits he managed to notice they looked fairly familiar. He stopped panicking for half a minute as he studied the dragons, the male had purple scales and a yellow underbelly, as where his horns. His wing membranes where also yellow but slightly darker. His tail spike was a short, sharp, shovel shape and looked capable of hollowing out a mountain. The female on the other hand was black with a red underbelly and wing membranes. Her horns where a metallic silver and shone in the light. She wore a choker around her neck the same colour as her horns and her tail spike was shaped like a cruel dagger, easily able to cut through flesh and bone alike.

"Hello?" The purple dragon said hesitantly.

"Wh-who are you? What is this place? What am I doing here?" The stream of questions burst from Jack's mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Who are we? Who are you?" Questioned the purple dragon defensively.

"Come on Spyro, this creature, whatever it is, is clearly no threat to us. I'm Cynder, and the handsome purple dragon beside me is Spyro. Everyone in the realm has heard of us so you are either behind on the times, or just extremely daft. Which one is it?" The black dragon now known as Cynder answered.

"Um, well you see, I have no idea where I - wait, Spyro? Cynder? Oh no, no, no, no," rambled Jack as it finally dawned on him. He was in the dragon realm.

"Hey are you okay? you look very pale," Spyro asked.

Just then Jack feels something inside of him snap, like an elastic band snapping after being pulled to far. His body became wreathed in shadows. A load roar tore out of his throat and black fire licked the ground around his feet. Spyro and Cynder watched in horror as the fire moved up over his legs, then his body, then his arms and head. Wherever the fire went, Jack's skin changed into white scales. The fire spread across the ground towards Spyro and Cynder, who, when tried to escape found the earth had locked around their ankles.

"Spyro, do something!" Cynder screamed in fright. It had been to short of a time free from the dark forces to go back. She would do anything to stay away from them.

"I can't! I can't draw the energy needed for my earth breath! Whatever he's doing is blocking my powers!" Spyro yelled as the fire encircled him and Cynder.

The fire began to close in on both Spyro and Cynder but they felt no pain, instead they dealt a pleasant warmth, like taking a hot bath. Confusion crossed both their faces as two black beams of energy left the circle of fire and struck Jack in the chest. Before their eyes they watched his scales change colour, going from white to as black as the void. The fire began to dissipate and Spyro and Cynder found they where able to move once more. Jack lay on the ground, a single point of darkness in an other wise green clearing. Jack's eyes snapped open. The sight of them left Spyro and Cynder in shock. They where a vibrant gold and seemed to glow from within. His scales where not a colour recognisable, but more the absence of colour. It mad you feel like if you stared at his scales for too long you would be lost to the void.

"Whatever just happened needs to be reported to the guardians at once!" Spyro exclaimed in utter shock. Spyro took of towards the flat plains further west.

"Come on, we're taking you to the temple." Cynder motioned for Jack to stand. When he had accomplished that Cynder grabbed him by the shoulders and started flying after Spyro.


	3. First glimpse of stone

Jack watched the world fly by beneath him as he was carried, by Cynder, across the world. Green grassy plains gave way to tall trees that signified the swamp where Spyro grew up, but still they flew on. They flew for another three hours before they caught site of Warfang, the great dragon city made from stone. The streets where bustling with activity as people from all over the city came together to watch the dragons arrive home.

"Uh, Cynder... Why are they looking at us like that?" Jack asked nervously.

"Well you see, Spyro and I are considered heroes here because we saved the world from Malefor," answered Cynder.

"Hey Cynder, we may have a problem," Spyro called back.

"Why, what's going on?" Cynder asked in a worried tone.

"The guardians are in the marketplace," Spyro explained.

"What's so bad about that?" Jack piped in.

"We're in a bit of an argument with the guardians at the moment and the marketplace is the safest place to land," Spyro told Jack.

Jack, Spyro and Cynder looked down at the sprawling city below them, looking for the next best landing site. There where plenty of rooftops but they where all filled by people of varying race. Dragon, cheetah and mole alike had come to watch the return of the purple dragon. As Jack looked around the city he shifted slightly and felt himself start to slip out of Cynder's grip.

"Cynder help!" Jack yelled as he plummeted towards the ground.

Cynder and Spyro both tucked their wings in and dove after him, however at the rate he was falling they weren't going to catch him. The ground rushed up to meet Jack and he screamed. Everyone in the city could see a point of infinite darkness falling to earth and the two dragons diving after it.

Deep inside of himself, Jack felt a change, a strange pull on his soul, his very being. Following this pull he reached down towards the ground and released the fear and energy inside of himself. The ground shook as he struck but he remained unharmed, Incased in a ball of air that had cushioned his fall. He looked up and waved when he saw Cynder and Spyro hovering just above the orb.

After all the excitement Jack was ready to relax. Unfortunately for Jack this was not to be. Pain ripped through his body as he stood up and forced him back to his knees. Unimaginable pain coursed through his body but the release of unconsciousness did not come. Instead he had to watch as spikes, black as the void, pushed through his scales. After the spikes where finished his nails extended and thickened into claws and his forearms sprouted a weird golden marking just above the wrist.

The pain slowly faded and Jack got back on his feet. Looking around, dazed, he was able to notice many things that had previously been hidden from him. It felt as if his mind had been boxed up and only now was it free. He extended his conscience in every direction and felt the life force of everything around him. But above everything else, he could sense 3 large creatures approaching from Warfang.

"Spyro, what's going on here! What have you... Oh my," Terrador trailed off as he caught site of Jack standing in the clearing.

Volteer and Cyrill walked up beside Terrador and gaped at what they saw. Jack, tired as he was, felt very uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

The guardians looked at each other, quietly discussing what to do. Spyro and Cynder had flown down and where now walking towards Jack. All three of them looked towards the guardians hoping for some explanation on what had just happened. After 3 minutes of discussion the guardians turned to Jack, Spyro and Cynder.

"We can discuss what happened at the temple. All three of you meet us there, make sure your not followed," Cyril stated.

"We'll see you there. Oh Cyril, where do you want him to stay?" Spyro asked.

"My name is Jack. Did I not already tell you that?" Jack stated.

"No actually, you didn't. Between appearing out of nowhere and surviving a lethal fall you have neglected to tell us," Cynder snapped defensively.

"Calm down Cynder! Jack can stay in the spare room at the temple. At least there he will be out of harms way. I think I speak for all the guardians when I say I'm looking forward to hearing more about this Jack," Terrador motioned and the guardians took flight, heading towards the temple.

Jack watched them go, then he started walking through the forest with Spyro and Cynder flanking him. It took them fifteen minutes to get to Warfang's main gate, which gave Jack plenty of time to think. What did I do back there? Why do I keep changing? Will I ever do either of these things again? All these thoughts ran through his head as they approached the gate guards. The guards stepped aside and gestured them through when they saw Spyro.

Jack, Spyro and Cynder wandered through the streets, the stone buildings looming high above them. The stone paving made the noise of Spyro's and Cynder's claws tapping the ground reverberate up and down the street. The street was surprisingly empty, considering that it had been packed only a few minutes ago.

"This doesn't feel right, where is everybody?" Jack whispered as he looked around nervously.

"There all inside the houses, however your right. This isn't normal. We should ask the guardians about it," Spyro whispered back.

All the whispering put Jack even more on edge, causing the symbols on his forearms to glow. Surprise was written on all there faces as the markings morphed into golden blades sticking out of Jack's forearms.

"Whoa, cool!" A voice from behind them gasped.

The three companions whipped around to see another dragon Spyro and Cynder's age. This dragon had red scales and yellow underbelly. Yellow spikes ran down the length of his body and his wings where also yellow.

"Flame!" Spyro exclaimed as he ran over to the red dragon, "It's been way to long, how have you been?"

"I've been great, only one problem though," flame stated.

"What was that?" Spyro asked, a worried expression on his face.

"You weren't here!" Flame exclaimed, a smile transforming his face.

That statement got a good laugh out of everyone present. After a while of talking Flame followed the three companions to the temple, all the while telling stories of what had happened while Spyro and Cynder had been gone. When the group finally reached the door to the temple Flame caught the groups attention.

"Hey, so I know you just got back and probably want to rest for awhile, but do you want to join me at the club later tonight? I heard Varaug is playing some sick tunes for your arrival, and it would be sad if you missed out. After all it is a celebration for your return," Flame stated the last section with a somber tone of voice.

"Sure we'll be there. Do you mind if Jack comes with us?" Cynder spoke up when Spyro hesitated.

"Yeah that's fine, Jack can come too. Cool then it's settled, I'll meet you out the back at nine," Flame responded.

Flame ran off through the city leaving Spyro, Cynder and Jack to stare up at the temple. The three of them looked at each other. By some unspoken signal they all started froward into the depths of the temple. Jack took a deep breath preparing himself for a new life. I think I'm going to enjoy this, he thought.


	4. Unleashed

The temple was dark and cold. Jack marvelled at just how big it was while Cynder and Spyro moved on like they had lived in the temple their entire lives. Down corridors, spotted with doors on either side until eventually they reached a staircase that descended into shadow and rose up into a blinding light. Jack stared at the staircase until Spyro nudged him forward.

"Go on, the guardians are waiting for you, just through that door," Spyro gestured with his wing towards the staircase. The look of confusion must have been evident on Jack's face because Spyro and Cynder both looked at him strangely.

"What's the matter? Never seen a door before?" Cynder snickered.

"You guys aren't seeing this? Is this some sort of joke?" Jack questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Spyro said angrily.

"There's a weird staircase right there," Jack stated, gesturing with his new clawed hand.

The expressions on Spyro and Cynder's faces where of complete confusion. They looked at each other and both looked at Jack. Gesturing for him to follow Spyro and Cynder walked off down the hallway until they reached a door set inside an intricately decorated alcove. Opening the door Jack was met with a sight he instantly wished he hadn't seen. Inside was a cloaked figure with a golden, clawed glove on one hand and a pistol in the other. The figure stepped out of the room and started walking towards Jack.

"Hey, who are you?" Cynder exclaimed angrily.

Without a word the cloaked figure turned towards Cynder and raised the gun. Time seemed to slow down around Jack as he watched a purple blur move infront of Cynder. The gun went off and a scream shattered the silence. Jack reacted on instinct alone, reaching out with one hand while searching his mind for the power he had summoned to save himself from falling to his death. He felt a tug in his being and new what to do.

"Burn in hell," he growled.

A torrent of black fire spewed forward from his hand, completely enveloping the cloaked figure. A scream of pure pain split the air but the fire kept coming. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw the guardians come racing down the corridor and stop, only metered away from a bleeding Spyro and a crying Cynder. He closed his hand and the fire stopped. He hesitated, feeling sick when he saw the charred body on the floor move

"What the..." Jack trailed off as the body started healing while standing up.

In front of everyone's eyes the burns vanished. The figure was now recognisably human but there was something familiar about him. The gold in Jack's eyes flared and the markings on his wrist extended into razor sharp, double edged blades. The shock on their assailants face quickly turned to pain as instinct took over Jack. He was not going to die today, swiping his arm in front of him and cutting all the way down the assailants torso. Blood ran freely down his foes chest and it made him hungry, the scent of blood driving him crazy. Jack felt rage, uncontrollable, unforgiving rage directed towards his enemy. He lost control, and a black mist started emanating from his body stealing all the light and plunging everybody into pitch black darkness. The only source of light was Jack's eyes. Everybody in the room felt the shift in atmosphere at the same time. The room grew cold and the assailant started glowing from within. Jack's voice echoed around them all, however it was different, changed. There was not a single voice but three layered on top of each other. One was that of Jack as a child, the other was Jack as he spoke normally, the final voice was a deep rumble, the likes of which could only be described as demonic.

"The suffering you have caused has gone on too long. You will let me in or you will suffer. Open your mind, don't be afraid it will only hurt for a second," the voice echoed around the room.

Jack's eyes flashed in the dark and the assailant dropped to his knees. It looked like a light show inside his body, and then everyone in the room watched in horror as a black tendril encircled the light, then it squeezed. The dark that blocked the sun vanished along with the light inside the man.

Jack was standing with his hands outstretched before him. The light from the man in one hand and a ball of black fire in the other. His eyes flashed, then he started to chant.

"All right, that's enough Jack!" Terrador shouted.

Jack fell silent and rammed his hands together, mixing the dark and light energies. The mixture flew back inside the man who started screaming in pain. The man's skin started to crack, a black fire visible within. Jack's eyes flashed and he raked his blade across the dying man's stomach. The man exploded in a ball of black fire, leaving no trace he ever existed.

Slowly Jack's eyes returned to normal, then he keeled over in pain. Screaming everybody watched as black wings with gold spikes at the tips tore free from his back. Jack's legs and arms started changing shape until they where more suited to walking like a four legged animal and his face elongated until he had a muzzle. The change stopped and Jack took a shaky breath in. Trying to sit up he quickly found that it was futile. Flopping back down to the ground he watched as Cyril walked over to him and gently picked him up in his claws. Looking over he saw Spyro held in a similar fashion by Volteer. Dimly he heard Terrador instruct everyone to head to the infirmary, then he blacked out.


End file.
